Countdown
by myimm0rtal
Summary: A newlywed's awkward transition out of the honeymoon stage and into their "so long as we both shall live." Written for Fictionista Workshop's WitFit Challenge. Rated M for language, AH.


I'm starting to hate the complex process of trying to upload a story on FFn, but have been told the third time's a charm.

Here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Countdown**

_"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN..."_

The throng of party-goers excitedly began the countdown to the new year, the synchrony of their voices only slightly offbeat as they attempted several things at once in the span of ten seconds. How they managed to dance and keep their drinks steady in hand and count backwards and physically hold onto someone else - all while intoxicated - was beyond her.

It was taking plenty of effort on her part just to stand calmly where she was after tearing her eyes so abruptly away from his.

He was here. How could she have missed that until now?

God help her, he had seen her as well, holding her gaze until she broke away. His eyes had briefly betrayed he was just as stunned as she was, but his astonishment was replaced by a quick glint of amusement, followed by the telltale signs of his signature smirk. There was no hesitation – perhaps no conscious thought at all – as he had turned his body completely in her direction. It was not lost upon her that as the countdown began he took his first step crossing the room toward her, right before she could turn away altogether.

_"SIX! FIVE! FOUR..."_

She threw back what was left of her champagne, gulping greedily and groaning when the half-empty glass ran out; it wasn't nearly enough. Normally she hated champagne. It always gave her headaches, so until this moment she was merely walking around with her drink as a prop. Most of it had sloshed out of the gaudy crystal flute during the course of the evening as she moved in a subdued but broken rhythm over the dance floor. She was holding it as a talisman of sorts, a comfort item whether she was willing to admit it or not. She had needed to hold on to something to keep from biting her nails... to keep her sweaty palms from feeling empty while, tonight, everyone else had another's hand joined to theirs.

She looked at the empty glass and the petty, easily frustrated part of her wanted to hurl it against something. But there was no time for that. It was all she could do to keep breathing steadily, to keep from letting her emotions get the best of her. She sensed he was close, and she didn't want him to see how much influence he still had over her. She closed her eyes.

Could she do this with him? Right here, right now? How petulant would it be of her to stomp out on the festivities just as the partying would truly begin…? Oh no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of ruining the start of a new year, too. They weren't home – which was entirely his fault in the first place – and she had come to this celebration with the intent to forget it all and let loose, regardless of their struggles.

She decided to stay right where she was.

_"THREE! TWO! ONE!"_

Opening her eyes, the energy of the room peaked into a crescendo of raucous cheering, confetti flying, party horns blaring, and champagne flowing, all of it washing over the senses in loud, bright flashes of color. Around her, strangers and sweethearts alike, oblivious to her internal conflict, reached out and exchanged new year wishes through heartfelt hugs, or murmured their greetings on each other's lips or into their lovers' necks. She continued to stand still.

She was just a beat shy of composing herself and turning around to grab another glass of champagne, pretending like nothing had moved her, when she felt the familiar hum of attraction emanating from behind her. The tingling sensation quickly started up the back of her legs, radiated upwards over her spine and shoulders, up the base of her neck, and ended at the crown of her head, where his warm breath was suddenly so close, but not nearly close enough.

"Happy New Year, Bella."

His voice was just above a whisper, not quite loud enough to be heard; if she hadn't been anticipating it, she likely wouldn't have known he'd said anything. Yet in his greeting, soft and concise as it was, she could feel he was trying to convey so much more. Though her back was turned to him, she knew the timbre of his voice well enough to recognize how vulnerable he was. A small part of her triumphed that she could still affect him this way, but her enthusiasm was immediately subverted by her own realization of helplessly needing him, too.

She took a deep breath, trying not to shudder, trying not to reveal just how much he continued to have an effect on her as well. Angered as she was, she missed him; there was no denying it. Of course she did.

She tried to maintain her stoic expression even as she could feel him smiling into her hair. He knew what he was doing to her, damn him.

Bella turned around slowly. She determined not to drink the sight of him in just yet. It would break her. Eyes downturned and fists clenched, she continued to turn until she sensed she was facing his chest full on. Attempting to center her scattered thoughts and feelings, she drew in a cleansing breath, letting it out in an almost resigned sigh as she tilted her face upward. Her plan was to look defiantly into his eyes, hoping to glare the warmth and amusement right out of them with the outrage that had built up in her since they'd last been together. Bella's piercing look, however, was somewhat tempered as her eyes hooded of their own accord, overpowered as she was by his clean, unique scent and the intensity of the gaze he returned.

They continued that way, locked in a stare, until she felt she could speak without sounding feeble, or worse yet desperate.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Edward."

It was as if the sound of Bella's voice was all the permission Edward needed to lean for a kiss, but she turned her head slightly, not quite mollified enough for that even if she yearned for it. As a result, Edward's lips, which had been slightly parted, landed rather sloppily against her cheek. Bella could trace the soft tang of red wine mingled with peppermint on his breath. Merlot, perhaps. His favorite.

He pulled away for a moment then brought his lips to her forehead, planting a chaste kiss there before leaning back again to meet her eyes.

"I thought you hated parties, Bella. And dancing." He spied her empty glass. "And champagne." He quirked an eyebrow at her, then asked theatrically, "Do my eyes deceive me? Could this really be my Bella?"

That simple endearment was enough to return Bella's ire in full force. "Yours, am I? I didn't realize I was so honored to have that kind of distinction with you."

Edward flinched, but quickly schooled his features. Looking down and seeking out Bella's free hand, he felt for the ring he had solemnly placed there just a few months before. To his relief, it was still there. He sighed quietly then spoke quickly, but Bella could make out a slight pleading over his irritated reply.

"How you could think that way, or even say that to me? Of course you're mine. You're my everything. If memory serves me right, you chose me. So husband and wife, significant others, soul mates… whatever you want to call it, you are mine, and I, Mrs. Cullen, am unconditionally and irrevocably _yours_."

Bella scoffed. "Well, I'm glad we got that all cleared up, husband dearest. Since you disappeared for, oh... _six nights_, was it? No phone calls, no texts, no emails. Nothing. You'll forgive me if I refuse to be so presumptuous as to believe I mean anything to you at all."

Edward wasn't so quick to recover from Bella's retort this time, but he knew he deserved it. Instead however of apologizing, he decided to take some of the attention off of his idiocy and point out what had been bothering him throughout the course of their brief separation.

"It looks to me that in my absence you'd quickly found your way back to life. Surely I couldn't mean that much to _you_ if you're here dancing and drinking the night away amongst strangers." Edward looked down, saying with defeat, "Perhaps my leaving was cause for you to celebrate. I'd always known you'd wise up and figure out I'm unworthy of you."

There was a heavy pause, then Bella's snorting intruded upon the seriousness of the moment. Edward looked up at her, and she started to chuckle, saying with incredulity, "Oh my god, Edward. Your melodrama never ceases to amuse me. Would you get over yourself? I figured I didn't want a repeat of Christmas Day - I didn't feel like spending the New Year alone, so Alice invited me to spend it with her. It just so happens she wanted to celebrate here. This is her boyfriend's parents' home."

The couple looked around them as others had already taken to dancing, most people too happy or too drunk to notice Edward and Bella were just standing there, him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and her glaring up at him, practically squeezing the life out of his fingers still resting her fisted left hand.

Edward took a cleansing breath before replying with a smile. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm here." His brazenness effectively masked his relief as he leaned in towards Bella again, bringing his hands to her waist. "Looks like you won't be alone after all."

This time, Bella took a full step back, placing one hand flat against his chest and pushing slightly, as if that would be enough to keep him at bay.

"Not so fast, loverboy. Where the hell have you been, Edward? And why all of a sudden are you _here_, drinking the night away, as you said?"

Hoping to take the edge off her resentment, Edward tried the killing with kindness approach, smiling softly at Bella then dropping his voice slightly to affect a seductive tone. He only hoped that the effect didn't come off as lewd while he nonchalantly answered her question.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was invited over just today, tipped off that I could find a lonely someone here to keep me company. It _is_ a new year, after all, and I didn't want to be alone either."

A sudden red haze clouded her vision, and Bella reared her champagne glass back, ready to break it right over Edward's head. To his advantage – and for the benefit of his shocked countenance - his reflexes were quick, catching Bella's hand long before she could strike him. Instead of him being frustrated by the sudden attack, Bella's fury thoroughly caught Edward off-guard. He hurriedly thought back to what he'd just said, and then cursed himself for being so thoughtless with his words. All the same, Bella's misinterpretation of Edward's answer – and the hostile reaction it evoked – only served to break the tense formality he had been carrying around all night, and in spite of it all, caused him to laugh out loud.

If she wasn't already enraged, at this point Bella was absolutely ready for the kill as she watched Edward's shoulders shake with laughter. She stepped up to him and aimed for his crotch with a sharp-jerked knee, but he sensed it just in time and caught her leg between his thighs.

"Ah, ah, ah, missus. Temper, temper." He smirked at Bella and then winked.

Edward knew he was playing with fire. He and Bella had been friends and lovers since high school, dating exclusively for over seven years before they'd finally married. In the course of that time they'd come to know each other best, witnessing the best and worst of their world as well as of one another. For all their empathy, intelligence, and sensitive natures, Bella was as hot-tempered as Edward was brooding. He knew better than to goad Bella when she was already upset, but for some reason at the moment he was enjoying her wrath. Edward missed Bella, and perhaps because of their previous estrangement he was willing to take any kind of passion from her he could get.

_God help me_, he thought as her hysterics were totally turning him on.

"You... you... _you douche_!" she screeched. "I fucking hate you, Cullen." Bella threw down the empty champagne glass in frustration, beyond caring if they were making a scene. As it shattered at their feet, Edward was momentarily distracted, releasing her leg and letting her hand go. She took the opportunity to turn and stomp away from him, but just before Bella could leave the room Edward grabbed her hips from behind, turned her quickly to face him, and threw her over his shoulder in complete Neanderthal fashion.

Bella, too tipsy, livid, and winded to realize what was happening at first didn't start protesting until Edward was already making his way up a nearby set of stairs, just out of sight of the high-flying party-goers they passed. It's not like anyone suspected anything amiss; even while overwhelmed with anger, Bella could make out Alice's tinkling laughter from somewhere below as she called out, "You go, Edward!" followed by the hoots and catcalls of other drunken merrymakers.

What with Bella's squirming and kicking, and with Edward trying to contain both his furious wife and the laughter threatening to overtake him, it took a few moments for the odd couple to squeeze into the door of the first empty room he'd found.

Through her punches and wild flailing, Edward set Bella down as nimbly as he could on the carpet before scurrying back to close the door behind them.

Immediately Bella bolted from where she was and started pounding her fists on Edward's chest. Though mad beyond belief, the effects of her temper, the little champagne she'd imbibed, and the overall stress of their situation were starting to drain her, and she was losing steam while Edward simultaneously tried soothing her through barely suppressed chuckles.

"Calm down for a moment, sweetheart. Please."

"Don't tell me what to do! Let me out of here, you goddamn caveman! How dare you! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on, Bella. We just got here!"

Edward dodged an unusually accurate left hook, which prompted him to catch his wife's smaller fists in his own hands. Closing his fingers over hers, he raised his voice slightly to drown out the incessant stream of curses condemning him to the pits of chauvinist hell.

"Please, Bella. Would you just settle down for a minute? Listen, the Hales are hosting this soiree. The Hales! You know, Rose's parents? Em and Rose invited me tonight. They'd heard from Rose's brother that you were going to be here as Alice's guest. Had I not known you'd be here, I would've gone straight home, I swear. I'm only here because this was where I knew I would find you. That 'lonely someone' I was hoping to keep me company was you. I only ever look for you."

Edward paused for a moment, trying to assess whether Bella was able to register what he was saying. When she stopped squirming and gave him only a nasty glare, he took it as a good sign and decided to continue.

"Bella, I figured if we were in a neutral place, a party amongst friends at that, it might have been easier to see each other again, to lead up to talking things over."

Bella lowered her hands and Edward let them go. She crossed her arms and sulked her way to the daybed in the corner, sitting more forcefully than necessary. She kept her face down and her grimace set. After a heavy silence she looked up toward Edward and commanded him to talk. "Speak, then."

Edward, relieved at the chance to say what was on his mind without having to deflect any more physical blows, began talking but kept his distance. "God. Thank you, Bella. Please believe me when I say I've missed you, and I know it sounds trite but you have to know how I'm truly s-"

"Really? Because abandoning me at that fucking Christmas Eve party after chit-chatting all night with Miss Jessica Rabbit Incarnate, then disappearing for a whole week, would seem to suggest you didn't miss me at all."

At the mention of Christmas Eve and the insinuation that he favored someone else over his wife, Edward's annoyance was piqued, the exasperation he thought he'd let go bubbling to the surface.

"Oh, so here we go again. Well, who the hell else was there for me to speak with at that party, Bella? You obviously didn't mind the attentions of one Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome if I recall correctly. I'm surprised you noticed I left, and I have to wonder who truly abandoned who. At last glance, you and your friend were getting awfully chummy what with all the hugging and him so comfortably holding your hand."

"I told you many times, Edward, and I'll tell you again: Paul is a childhood friend. I hadn't seen him since middle school, and until he'd moved away we were very close. Like family, almost. It's been years, and I was surprised to see Paul at that party. He kept me company while you went about and did your thing. Which brings us back to you, dear. I don't know of any reason you could use to justify why you had to get all touchy-feely with Big Red."

"Victoria is my colleague, Bella. You know that. And touchy-feely? Are you kidding me?"

"Please! I know what I saw. She was practically your arm ornament that night! And didn't she just love rubbing it in my face with her pointed stares my way."

"Oh, well, for your information I'd brought my wife to that damned party, but it seems she was entirely too occupied decorating someone else's arm, as you so graciously put it. If my casual association with co-workers bothered you so much, Bella, why didn't you say anything? Oh, that's right – it must've been far more important to make sure your _friend _felt welcome than to let me know how you were feeling. God forbid I ask you to sacrifice a stranger's comfort for the sake of considering me."

"What. _Ever_! I can't believe you. Since when did you become such a jealous, hypocritical, possessive, irrational-"

"Good question, Bella! I'm wondering when you'd become that way yourself!"

Bella got up from the bed and headed straight for the door, but Edward stood to his full height in front of it. Though they were both furious at each other, Edward knew he couldn't stand to be apart from Bella any longer and wanted to sort things through, even if the conversation was nowhere near the reconciliation he was hoping for.

Bella addressed her husband in a sneering manner. "Is that why you brought me up here, Edward? So we could tear each other up on yet another holiday? Lock me up and have your way with your little wife."

Edward gaped at her, not sure if he could articulate how his blood both boiled and drained away at once. Feeling overwhelmed with anger and hurt, he wanted to rage. Instead, he stepped aside and turned the knob roughly. Music, laughter, and light poured into the room through the open door, but she heard his low voice clearly over it all as he muttered:

"Do whatever you want." He moved, stood with his back to the wall, then dropped his hands on his knees, doubled over in defeat. If she was going to walk out he didn't want to see it.

Bella turned away quickly, cursing her traitorous tears as they welled up. It took great effort on her part to choke down the tightness in her throat, forcing out her next words. "This is our first holiday season together as a married couple and all we've done is fight or stay away from each other. I really don't see why you'd want my company anyway."

And with that Bella was brought low, realizing how unhappy both she and Edward were, wondering how things could spiral so wildly out of control between them. It was absolutely nonsensical. They'd never fought this intensely for such a drawn-out period of time over something so utterly ridiculous. Bella covered her face, trying to stifle a sob, but tears spilled over nonetheless. She didn't want to melt down completely but it was hard to keep her emotions in check, as she was uncertain if Edward was going to take off. While she herself was ready to run out on him just moments earlier, she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving again.

"Where'd you go anyway, Edward?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. In fact, she wasn't sure if he would answer her at all. "A whole week? Really?"

As she waited for Edward's response, Bella walked back to the daybed and sat, thinking back to the night of Christmas Eve, how the earlier hours of that evening seemed to fly by as she and Paul shared the way life had respectively played out for each of them. Bella always hated parties, particularly parties where she didn't know anyone, so Paul's presence was a welcome comfort as well as a surprise. It turned out he was the next door neighbor to Edward's boss, the party's host. As Paul was new to town and didn't know very many people present, he'd said he was glad to keep Bella company amongst the unfamiliar sea of faces, opting to chat with her instead of taking part in societal mingling. From Bella's point-of-view, it appeared that Edward didn't notice – let alone mind – Bella and Paul passing the time together, as it had seemed Edward had a good many colleagues to cavort with, not the least of which was the lovely red-head Victoria.

Edward remembered that evening slightly differently. While he would've been just as happy spending Christmas Eve at home with Bella, they'd decided together to go to the company party if for no other reason than to dress up and not have to cook. It would be a glittering night on the town that was also on the boss's tab, certainly something they couldn't pass up.

Bella was familiar with most of Edward's co-workers, having met their acquaintances whenever she'd stop by the office so they could have coffee or lunch together. Around them, Bella was reserved, quiet. It took everyone by surprise, then, when Bella and Edward walked through the penthouse doors at the party that night and she started squealing in delight at the sight of someone Edward hadn't yet met. Bella had explained it was a childhood friend, but all Edward had seen was the way she'd hugged this Paul and how Paul had hugged Bella in return. Edward registered how Paul's gaze was cold upon him even if his smile was warm, how Paul sized Edward up with his eyes before extending a hand in greeting. Bella, of course, was completely oblivious to the exchange.

Paul hadn't left Bella's side all evening. Even when Edward would approach Bella to introduce her to another colleague, Paul would follow after her like a lost puppy. To make things worse, Victoria, one of the boss's secretaries, was getting too close for comfort not just with Edward but with every male that happened to walk her way. She wasn't normally so forward, but alcohol did wonders to heighten one's boldness.

Two hours into the party and Edward had gotten bored of it all. He'd made his rounds and chatted flippantly with both colleagues and clients alike, and every time he would pass it he'd look over at the table where Bella sat. It seemed like she and Paul were in their own little bubble, not a care in the world that Bella's husband was right there in the same room. Their backs were turned to him as Edward took that final approach in Bella's direction, intent on asking her if she was ready to go home. What Edward didn't expect was to see his wife's hand casually linked to a stranger's, and he certainly didn't expect Paul to look over his shoulder, catching Edward's eye while the guy raised his brow. Just as Edward was about to announce his presence, Bella sighed out loud, linking her arm in Paul's, then said, "I'm so happy you're here," as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Edward didn't know how to react to that, so he simply left.

As midnight had drawn closer, with Christmas less than half an hour away, Bella had looked about the room for her husband so she could ask him for another glass of wine, and possibly a trip under the mistletoe. Scanning the areas nearest their table she hadn't seen him, and was immediately filled with anxiety that he'd snuck away to someplace more "comfortable" with his voluptuous associate. Sure, Bella trusted Edward, but she trusted none of the women around him, especially at his workplace. Bella excused herself from Paul, trying with great effort to hide her dread as she searched for Edward. After roaming the ballroom, she breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Victoria playing nice with another gentleman colleague. Bella reached into her clutch and pulled out her phone, sending Edward a text asking where he was. A sense of uneasiness began to form in her stomach, and after twenty minutes of waiting for a reply that never came, Bella headed for the coat check, grabbed the rest of her belongings, and requested a cab be summoned for her.

Bella had looked back on the posh high-rise building as the taxi pulled away, its twinkling holiday ornamentation and large windows brightly lit against the shadowy, biting cold of Christmas morn. She hadn't said goodbye to Paul, as before Bella left she saw Victoria had found her way to their table and seemed to be doing a fine job of keeping him entertained.

Arriving home, she'd eyed Edward's roadster parked in their driveway, but the house was lifeless, without a single light turned on. As Bella walked in, flipping light switches on as she went, she heard the forlorn melody of Debussy's Nocturne playing softly in the background, and the soft clink of glass against bottle, of liquid being poured out from one vessel into another.

She had found him in the darkened living room, sitting with his back turned to her, facing an unlit fireplace, brandy snifter in hand. He sat still and quiet, unmoving even when she switched on the lamp next to him.

"You're home relatively early. I'm surprised you're back so soon. Did you enjoy yourself this evening, _Mrs_. Cullen?" he asked in a flat voice.

Bella could be just as snide and passive-aggressive as he was. Tit for tat. "Things were fine until I realized my _husband _marooned me at a party for the company he works for. How was your evening, Mr. Cullen?"

"Frankly, I've had happier evenings. However, so long as my wife is happy, I suppose I'm happy. Are you happy, sweetheart? It's so good to see you happy, even if I'm not the source of it."

Not once had Bella seen Edward so affected by jealousy as he had been that night, and she may have been more sympathetic, more understanding, if she hadn't felt he had some nerve to be jealous of Paul when Victoria was so blatantly friendly with Edward.

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen had had their first argument as a married couple; it also happened to be the worst fight they'd ever had. Bella's temper and Edward's inebriation allowed for all inhibitions to be cast down and forgotten. Words were exchanged with utter conviction, even though a niggling in both their consciences reminded them they truly didn't mean what they were saying. After eight intense minutes of yelling, accusing, cursing, and throwing various small appliances across the room, Bella told Edward to get the hell out, while he in turn told her no, _he_ was getting the hell out of there.

There had been no further communication from that night on: no texts exchanged, no emails sent or received, no messages left for each other. She wasn't sure where Edward had gone, and for the first two nights, that was fine by her. By the third evening, Bella's anxiety outweighed her frustration, and she had called Edward's parents to see if he had stopped by their place for a visit. The answering machine had reminded Bella that Carlisle and Esme Cullen were ringing in the New Year in Vegas. Huh. Perhaps Edward was there in his old room, brooding in some dark corner. Edward was always the reclusive, loner type, preferring to suffer in silence when something was bothering him. That was fine by her as well. She opted not to leave a message.

Both Edward and Bella were very strong-willed individuals, which didn't fare well for either of them when they were arguing. She missed her husband, but not enough that she was willing to take the blame for this. If he could be stubborn to prove a point, well, damn it all, so could she. It was with that frame of mind she kept from calling Edward the next three nights. It was a stretch, and rather extreme, but that's just how Edward and Bella were.

By the morning of New Year's Eve, Bella was just hurt. No, she hadn't made an attempt to contact Edward, but he hadn't contacted her either. What did this mean for them? They were married all of four months, and suddenly they hadn't spoken for a week. Worst of all, he hadn't come home.

Bella had picked up the phone, but it was to contact her best friend, Alice. Within minutes, Alice was at her friend's side, holding Bella while she cried and ranted about how unfair and ridiculous this argument had gotten, how she missed her husband but wanted to kill him at the same time.

When Bella had calmed down somewhat, Alice spoke up, perhaps a little too cheerily. "Bella, why don't we get all girlified and head on out to a New Year's bash tonight?"

"Ali, are you crazy? Here I am mourning the possible death of my marriage, and you want me to dress up and party with you?"

"Well, why not? I love Edward as much as I love you, Bella, and I'm not gonna take sides. True to form, you're both totally overreacting, but I'm sure by the time Edward gets home you'll find you'll love him anyways. That's just how it is. I will say, however, that this grumbling and scowling and brooding during the holidays sucks. If he wants to do it that's his choice, but that doesn't mean you have to. Enough is enough. Let's get ready."

Bella was tired, but Alice had hit a sore spot: Bella didn't want to be alone at home one more night, and there was no guarantee Edward was going to be coming home anyway. At least she'd be with her best friend to ring in the new year.

And that's what had landed Bella at the Hales. Bella was, of course, acquainted with Rose, Edward's brother Em's wife, but she had never met Rose's parents. It turned out that Alice had just started dating Rose's brother, Jazz. Small world after all.

Bella was lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed when Edward moved to sit across from her on the bed, watching her quietly but intently. He reached his hand out to wipe her cheek, but she pulled away. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"You hadn't answered me, Edward. Where were you?"

"Bella, I… I, um." He let out a quick breath then a humorless laugh. "I was detained not long after I left the house last week."

Bella finally looked up. Edward looked properly chagrined, though there was a hint of a smile ghosting on the corner of his lips.

"Detained? You were arrested?"

"Yeah, I was arrested. Caught speeding on the one-oh-one, and my blood alcohol level was just a tad high that night, if you recall."

"Arrested. Well, huh. Good."

"I figured you'd approve."

"Damn straight. Why didn't you call me?"

Edward looked at Bella, totally nonplussed. "You must be joking. After the blow-out we'd had? You would've left me there anyway."

"Touché. At least I would've known where you were, though."

It was Edward's turn to scoff. "Honestly, Bella, did you even care?"

Bella stayed quiet. Guilty. When she finally spoke, she tried to infuse some snark, but her concern for Edward softened the tone more than she would've liked. "So, were you, like, jailed the whole week? You said Em brought you here tonight."

Edward chuckled. "No. Well, not the whole week, at least not at the county jail. I don't know that you would've wanted me back had I stayed there that long. No doubt I would've been made Big Bubba's Bitch or something."

"Wouldn't be much different from me taking you back from Buxom Big Red, now, would it?"

Edward looked up at Bella right then and glared coldly. It was Bella's turn to smirk.

"So do you want to know what happened, or shall we continue on the previous trajectory?"

"Please, go on. Forgive the interruption." Bella tried to smother a laugh, but she enjoyed egging him on just as much as he had her.

Edward ran his hands through his hair then lay back on the pillows behind him, looking every bit as exhausted as his voice was starting to sound. Bella stayed quiet but looked on him expectantly.

"Well, I was just getting to the good part. I didn't call you because we weren't exactly on the greatest terms when I'd left. I knew Mom and Dad were getting ready to leave for their trip and didn't want to ruin any of their plans. There was no way in hell I was going to call Emmett because he'd never let me live it down. So… for my one phone call, I contacted Charlie."

Bella blinked. "You called my dad?"

"I did."

"You. You called Charlie."

"You heard right."

"Wow. Uh, are you serious?"

If there was anyone Edward was intimidated by, it was Charlie Swan. That may simply be par-for-the-course as far as in-law relationships are concerned, but Edward always took to heart Charlie's insinuations that Edward would never be good enough for his little girl. Why Edward called his father-in-law for help, especially if he and Bella were mad as hell at each other, was something Bella couldn't wrap her mind around.

She had to ask. "Were you still drunk when you called him?"

"No. I was a bit hungover and somewhat sleep deprived, but I was aware of what I was doing."

"Charlie posted bail for you?"

"Surprisingly, yes, on the understanding of course that I pay him back."

"Of course." Bella paused, trying to take in just how bizarre Edward's week had been, and trying not to laugh out loud as well. "So, did Charlie post bail for you that same morning?"

"No. He let me stew in the slammer Christmas day. He picked me up the following morning."

"Figures."

"Like father, like daughter."

"Naturally, Edward. So, Charlie picked you up, then brought you home with him? That's a four hour drive one way."

"I know. He wasn't all too happy about it, either. The roadster was impounded and my license has been temporarily suspended. I could've taken a taxi home or something, but Charlie wasn't having it. He said if I went through the trouble of contacting him and not you, he wanted to know what the hell was going on. And of course there was the requisite 'talking to' that my smart ass needed regardless."

"How long were you at Charlie's?"

"Three nights, Bella."

"He didn't call to tell me." Charlie never failed to take any opportunity to inform Bella just how incompetent and unworthy Edward was. She wondered why Charlie kept this from her.

"No, Charlie didn't call you because he said it wasn't his place. And I'm grateful he felt that way."

"So my dad bailed you out of jail, brought you home with him, and hosted you in his home for three days…"

"Hosted. Right." Edward shook his head. "I called Charlie as a sort of, well, penitence on my part, if you will. He made me watch him while he cleaned his guns, had me clean out the cruiser in the rain, and took me fishing with him before daybreak." Edward winced at the memories. "Those things were a little, well, challenging, but ultimately I went to Charlie because I wanted him to tell me _why_ I'm not good for you, not just why he didn't like me. Even if I knew my faults against you, I needed an objective perspective to tell me just where I was missing it when it came to you. Who better than your dad? He'd never pussyfoot, especially when it comes to you.

"By the end of my stay I'd told him everything, Bella. What led to our argument, how I felt about Paul, how you felt about Victoria, the things I'd said to you, the things you'd said to me… how scared to death that I was going to fail at us, just like he believed of me.

"I didn't mean to overreact, but I felt like I was losing it in just that one night. I don't know what came over me – jealousy, inferiority, I just don't know. I felt insecure all of a sudden in the presence of this friend of yours who could be just as good, if not better, for you than I am. It was irrational, yes, but seeing you happy with someone else although I knew I could trust you... it bothered me. I shouldn't have left you at the party, Bella, and I'm sorry." Edward sighed, dropping his gaze on his hands before reaching up to rub his forehead. "I don't even know if I'm making sense to you now."

Bella said nothing, but slowly reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. He noticed her reluctance to touch him, so Edward remained still.

"I can sort of relate, I suppose. Do you know how insignificant I felt while I was watching you banter with a bombshell who's everything I'm not? Tall, statuesque, curvaceous, charming, outgoing, just... everything I'm not." She could have sulked, but instead Bella squared her shoulders and declared, "But I wouldn't have run away."

"I know, but until you got home you said nothing about feeling that way. How was I supposed to know?"

"Wait a minute, now, Edward-"

"I'm not blaming you, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm just saying I didn't know then how you'd felt. All I saw was your attentions were elsewhere. I should've told you how I was feeling as well, and I'm sorry I didn't. I really am. And just for the record, you have to know I love you because you're _you_. You're incomparable. I saw you on the dance floor tonight… and if I wasn't such a coward I'd have joined you."

"Coward? How long were you here, anyway, Edward? And where were you the last couple days? Why didn't you just ask Charlie to bring you home?"

"Well, you hadn't called me, so I was guessing you were still mad. Charlie told me to call you, but he wasn't going to force me to do it, either. He said it had to be my choice, said that he wasn't going to bully me into treating you right, tempting as it was." Edward smiled, almost reluctantly, but then said, "Your dad's a good man, Bella. A very good man. I'm glad I went to him, even if it was intimidating and awkward as hell."

"He didn't offer to bring you home?"

"I couldn't ask him to do that for me, Bella. He'd already helped me out so much. From Charlie's I took the bus back to town, then made my way to Mom and Dad's. Em happened to be there when I arrived, checking on plants and feeding the pets and all that."

"So much for keeping it from Em."

"You said it. I, uh, I'm guessing going to my parents' place might have been good, though. When I wasn't sleeping the week off, I had a chance to take inventory over the last few nights while there, to think about what had happened. I wanted to call you, but thought the better of trying to smooth things over on the phone. Whether or not you called me, I was planning to go home tonight, but Em stopped by in the afternoon to come pick me up. He said he'd bring me to you."

"So, again, how long were you here?"

"I've been here since before the party. I help set up."

"And you didn't come up to me because…"

"Well, I wanted to watch you first. I was up in the loft most of the time, just looking down at the party. Watching you, really. For all your party-hating, you sure seemed to enjoy yourself tonight. You looked great out there, by the way."

Bella rolled her eyes. These geeky, sappy, moody qualities endeared her husband to her, even if they also pissed her off to no end. "So what, Edward, were you going to watch me ring in the New Year on my own?"

"No, Bella. I had this elaborate plan to sidle up alongside you just as the countdown ended, to sweep you off your feet and kiss you senseless. You happened to catch me before I could."

"If you'd snuck up on me and tried that, you know I would've broke your nose, right?"

"I'd have deserved it, Mrs. Cullen."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"That would make me perfect for you."

Edward sat up, and when he reached his hand out to touch her cheek this time, Bella snuggled into it. When he leaned down to kiss her, she welcomed him home. It was a tender kiss, but it was sure. Bella pulled away only to ask… to tell her husband just one more thing:

"Edward, I know we're new at this marriage thing, but you're to never walk out on me again."

"Only if you send me away, love."

"No, not even then. Promise me you're staying."

"I promise. What about you?"

"Edward, I never left."

"Promise me you never will, Bella."

"I promise."

They shared another kiss, this time deeper, longer, and while it was tempting to play out the cliché and throw a necktie on the doorknob outside, Edward wanted to go home.

"Can we go home now, Bella?"

"Hmm. We'll have to call a cab. I rode over here with Alice. You sure you don't want to stay? I can hang my bra on the doorknob, you know."

"Uh, no. I'd like our first sleep this year to be in our bed. Please, would you take me home?"

"Let's go, then."


End file.
